Twisted Fate
by thatgirlthatwasonfire
Summary: Katniss and Cato. I haven't done these in forever so it's not good, but whatever, worth a shot. . hope it's ok!
1. Chapter 1

KatnissXCato

Katniss POV

The first day after the affair.

"Cato." I called, "CATO!" No reply. I wanted, no needed, to know where he was. I knew he couldn't be far. The games were ending. I needed to see him once more.

This was the biggest twist of fate I could have ever imagined. "The boy from two with fire girl?" I could hear the gamemakers mocking me inside my head, "Ha! What happened to bread boy?" I couldn't shake this new connection, with the boy from one.

"There will be a feast tomorrow, at the cornucopia." the announcer said. "Cato." I wispered subconsciously.

"What? Katniss, you're not going." Does he know? He couldn't.

"I am and you're staying." Wouldn't want to get caught. Peeta tugged at my shoulder. "You would do it for me, wouldn't you?" He wouldn't. It's not likely. Isn't it all for the games?

"Katniss..." He's a good actor.

I heard the faint sound of a parachute. Ding ding dooe. The same sound. I went out to find it. Nice timing, Haymitch.

I did assume it was Peeta's medicine. I took off the metal clip and broke the seal. Sleep syrup? Why the hell- oh, I will get his medicine while he's asleep. This may be my last chance to see Cato before one of us in brutally murdered by the other. That's all we know how to do right? Kill.

Last chance. I will go. Some people still believe I love Peeta. Poor, mislead capitol citizens. Then I remember their luxury that I would never dream of living in. I'm disgusted. Still, I'll keep "loving" him for these games. If we make it out.

I drugged him with the sleep syrup in the soup. He drinks it. Hopefully he didn't quite figure it out. He's knocked out for awhile. I'm safe.

I set out for the cornucopia, maybe catch him along the way. What if he brings _her_? Clove. Maybe they're right. It will be a bloodbath. I don't think she will come though.

I might as well put on a show. As I inch forward to grab the medicine, the red-haired "foxface" leaves the cornucopia. She may have a shot. Cato will get to her. I smirk at the thought.

I went for the bag with "12" on it. As I ran something caught my eye. It's not something though, it's someone. It's _her_. Without him.

_Betrayal. _He choose _that bitch _over me? He isn't who I thought he was. Or is he? The vile, cruel, monstrous killer. Cheating isn't nice when it bites you in the ass. Maybe I could be the reason he goes down. What a twist. Strange how these games change us without us realizing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
Her. Why her? Why not him? She stole him from me. That bitch. What to do with her now?

As I'm deep in thought, a knife slits my forehead open. I begin to draw my bow as another flys at me. I shoot. She catches the arrow. How the fuck could she even do that? I try again. She tackles me.

Not as planned. I should kill them both. I smile. I think I will. I try to stab her throught will this damn arrow. She dodges it. She is trained to kill. I scream for Peeta. No response. Of course not, he's dying.

"What about lover boy?" she asks. Some twisted bitchy mind she must have.

"Hunting Cato." I grin.

"Cato knows where he sliced him."Damn, she knows. Now what.

"We killed the little one." she continued, "Rue?" That one hurt.

I blinked and she was gone. She was pinned up to the cornucopia by Thresh. Thresh. He saved me.

Twist. Hit. Dead. Thresh samshed the side of her head with a rock? And it killed her? BOOM! Looks like I didn't have to do the dirty work. I smile. Cato is next.

"Just this time, twelve." It made me jump. "For Rue."

I forgot we were in the arena still. Each more bloodthirsty than the next. How many are left? Cato, Thresh, and Foxface. Peeta and I could go back. To district 12. We can win. We are the only pair.

I run back to the cave for Peeta. I have the medicine. He'll be okay. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

These games. We all came in with a degree of sanity, but it's all vanished. These games have taken away our humanity. We can all kill thoughtlessly. Peeta tryed to not be like that. He tryed. I couldn't help it. Some victors go insane after the games. Or they drink to drown out the memories. Or the morphine out the pain. Victors never go back to being normal. Always paranoid. Horrifing dreams. When we're in the arena, all we can think about is how to get out. We never realise getting out could be twice as bad.

I start to apply Peeta's medicine. I try not to disturb him. He looks like an angel when he's sleeping. Soft focus. Blond hair. Pale skin. He suddenly wakes up, "I thought you said you wouldn't go." He looks as he feels somewhat betrayed. Ha. He wouldn't know what that really feels like. I know what real betrayal is.

"You need some, too." he takes the jar of paste, "What happened?" he gently applys the medicine.

"The girl from two. She threw a knife." I grin. Her sudden, horrific, and painful death. How wonderful. "Thresh took care of her."

"Oh." he seemed disturbed my how bloodthirsty I was. If he were in my position I could guarantee he would be the same.

Slowly, we both dosed off from our injuries. I woke up around 10 A.M. to a Peeta cooking and saying how much better I looked. I checked his injury. We were almost in completely perfect shape. Peeta couldn't feel much of his leg, which is never good. It's been 2 weeks. 5 left. We'll find the winners today. I smile. We could go home.

Peeta and I went hunting. Since Peeta can't feel his leg nor is he good at hunting, I had him gather. I kept hearing a rustle in the bushes. I didn't care all that much.

BOOM!

My eyes opened wide. "Peeta?" now, I'm panicking. "PEETA!?"

I looked back at where he set our bags down. Nightlock. Damnit. Peeta collected the deadliest berry I know. Now, I was screaming. Praying for it to not be him. The chances of me making it out of here sane we dropping like the sun out of the sky at night. "PEETA!"

"Peeta!" I was giving up. BAM. Peeta basically just tackled me. "That's nightlock, you idiot, you scared me to death. Damn you." I hugged him as tight as I possibly could. I am certain I lost a piece of sanity then.

The anthem plays, a face appears along with a name and district. Foxface dead. We saw her body near our stuff, with our berries. She was too cunning. This was the easy way out. She took it.

We waited for til noon when the sun set. They control too much here. Death timing. Day light. Plants. Water. Animals. All of it. It was decided that we should go to the cornucopia and finish it. Cato will be there. Time for him to die.

BOOM!

Anthem. Face. Name. District. Thresh. Well, one left. The one I have want to kill more than any. We kept our way to the corncopia. Bush rustel. Somthings in there I can guarantee it's no rabbit.

BAM! Peeta is attacked by a dog mutt. I shoot hit and tell him to run. Three more pop up and chase us. Once we get to the cornucopia, Peeta lifted me up. I pulled him up.

Bam! A fist flew into my face. Not Peeta's, but his. Cato. God, I have never wanted to kill someone so nieve in my entire life. He puts his huge hand to my throat. I am being suffocated, until Peeta rips Cato off me. I draw my bow to kill him, what I am craving to do so much right now. He has Peeta in a headlock. I can't kill Cato without killing Peeta. Woops! There goes another piece of my sanity.


End file.
